


Like a D-Boss

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [23]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, ESPN Body Issue Reference, Fellating a Coney Dog, M/M, New Kinks lol, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Zamboni Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Hitch gets on the bus looking around at all the seats like he’s a teacher taking attendance at the beginning of class.  He counts and discovers he’s one student short.“Benn, where the fuck are you?”  Hitch barks.“Yo.” Jamie replies.“Would you go get Seggy’s pretty ass out of the shower and on this bus, we have a plane to catch.” Hitch growls.





	Like a D-Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyheyhockeytown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyhockeytown/gifts).



> So Dylan had a bobble head night, and well they called it "D-Boss", so there you go!
> 
> Okay so fair admission milionking is not just a Habs fan, he's a Wings fan too. So when he went to Little Caesars Arena after writing the rough draft of this he turned bright red when Al Sabotka came driving out to "Call Me Al." Sorry Al for having Bennguin soil your precious Zamboni.
> 
> Heyheyhockeytown gets the gift on this one because of the wonderful idea of wanting LCA christened.
> 
> As for the coney dog reference... well I needed a Detroit-style substitute for a popsicle.
> 
> With that being said, next up is Columbus and will be the first five-way, and Pensy has already said that lasagna won't look the same way again.
> 
> As always, for those not familiar with hockey or just the Detroit Red Wings or Dallas Stars, we offer the following visuals:
> 
> Our hunted, the gorgeous, blushing, beautiful Dylan Larkin  
> 
> 
> Tyler and Jamie  
> 
> 
> Just remember this is fiction, unlike milionking getting lost in Little Caesars Arena (that actually happened)!

Hitch gets on the bus looking around at all the seats like he’s a teacher taking attendance at the beginning of class.  He counts and discovers he’s one student short.

 

“Benn, where the fuck are you?”  Hitch barks.

 

“Yo.” Jamie replies.

 

“Would you go get Seggy’s pretty ass out of the shower and on this bus, we have a plane to catch.” Hitch growls.

 

“On it.” Jamie stammers out as he makes his way off the bus.  Tyler’s fucking plan better work.

 

Jamie heads back into Little Caesar’s Arena and into the visiting locker room in hopes Tyler is just running slow.  He’s nowhere to be found, however.  Jamie texts Hitch that he isn’t in the locker room and has gone missing.  His phone chimes seconds later.

 

_You have 2 minutes to find him._

 

Jamie’s anxiety goes from zero to 100 in nothing flat as he reads the reply.  This isn’t going to work.  Hitch is going to be pissed.  They’ll be scratched from the next game.  Fuck Tyler and his ‘but the hunt, Jamie’.  He runs down the hallway towards the ice.

 

No Tyler.

 

He darts back down hallways, opening every door that’s unlocked on the visitor side. 

 

No Tyler.

 

He gets ready to run down the home hallway and practically topples over Dylan when he turns the corner.  He’s not sure how Tyler managed to arrange that, but he’s sure he did.

 

“Larks, I… need… your… help… gotta… find…. Tyler” Jamie says, panting the words, trying to catch his breath.

 

Jamie’s phone chimes again.

 

_Time’s up, you two find your own way to Columbus.  Your key card will be at the front desk!_

 

Fuck, Jamie thinks, coach is beyond pissed as hell over this.  All this for the hunt.  Tyler just couldn’t let it go.  Couldn’t miss a team.  Talked Jamie into this cockamamie plan. 

 

Jamie is going to kick Tyler’s ass when he finds him. 

 

Dylan and Jamie search all over the bowels of the new arena.  Tyler couldn’t have just vanished, could he?  They get to the Zamboni room, it’s the last possible place they could look. 

 

Jamie rolls his eyes. “If he’s in here, I’m gonna kill him!”

 

“If he’s in there and leaves stains, you’ll be the least of his worries.  Al will want to be first in line!” Dylan comments.

 

Jamie turns the handle and pushes open the door without looking inside.  “You first Larks.” 

 

Dylan stands frozen in the doorway with a shocked look on his face.

 

“Larks?  You okay man?” Jamie looks concerned.  Dylan turns his head to Jamie and his face is bright red.  A tent has formed in Dylan’s pants.

 

Jamie puts his hand on his face and pinches the bridge of his nose.  “Tyler Paul Seguin, tell me you have clothes on!”  Jamie yells into the cavernous room.

 

“I cannot tell a lie, my stallion.” Tyler yells back.  Jamie groans.  “I see you brought a friend with you, you should invite him in.” Tyler banters.

 

Jamie enters the Zamboni room, sure enough there’s Tyler sitting naked on a Zamboni.  Jamie looks on with curiosity.  Tyler has struck a pose similar to his body issue photo, but instead of a popsicle, Tyler has found a Coney dog.  He has his lush, red lips wrapped around it, sliding it slowly in and out of his mouth.  It’s surprising seductive, and Jamie’s cock takes notice.

 

Jamie looks at Dylan raising an eyebrow.  “You heard of our hunt Larks?”

 

“Mmmm…mmm….me?  You two? Would hunt, me?”  Larks answers, still in shock, his hard dick making his pants uncomfortable. 

 

Can’t act, his ass.  He had Dylan completely fooled.  Jamie ushers Dylan into the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

 

Tyler takes a bite of the Coney dog, chewing it slowly, deliberately.  He takes another bite, eyeing Dylan up as he does.

 

“Mmm…  you look good enough to eat.”  Tyler hums, making Dylan blush even more. 

 

With one last bite, he polishes off the dog.  Tyler sits up, like a king on his throne surveying his subjects.  He tosses the stick aside and crooks his finger at the other two, motioning for Jamie to bring their prey forward.   As Jamie marches Dylan toward the Zamboni, he starts stripping Dylan of his clothing. 

 

By the time they get to Tyler, Dylan is shirtless, and his pants are undone.  He kicks off his loafers and Jamie deprives Larks of his pants.  Jamie helps Dylan into Tyler’s naked lap. Tyler plants his lips against Dylan’s.  It’s sloppy and uncoordinated but makes Dylan’s cock jump.

 

Jamie starts stripping out of his suit, palming his cock when it tenses inside his briefs.  Once he’s naked, Jamie reaches up squeezes one of Dylan’s ass cheeks while he jacks his cock hard.  Dylan lets out a moan into Tyler’s mouth.

 

Jamie looks at Tyler.  “Where’s your bag, pup?”

 

Tyler refuses to let off Dylan’s luscious lips and just points behind him on the Zamboni where a couple of packets of lube and a pair of condoms are already laid out.  Jamie climbs up behind Dylan, grabbing a packet of lube, opening it and coating a pair of fingers.  It’s a cramped space, but the thought of fucking Dylan on the Zamboni is too tempting.

 

Jamie takes his middle finger and presses it into Dylan. 

 

“Fuck, that’s what I like.  I miss Zach doing this.”  Dylan says, pulling away from Tyler’s kissing.

 

“You like Zach fucking you, Larks?”  Tyler gasps

 

“I like being fucked more than anything.” Dylan pants out.  Jamie takes this as his cue to add a second finger in Lark’s ass.  Dylan arches his back, closes his eyes and mewls.   Jamie fucks his fingers in and out.

 

“You are going to love this ass Tyler, nice and tight.” Jamie says with a lilt to his voice.

 

Tyler licks his lips letting out a deep, chesty grumble.  “Mmmm, hot, tight and ready.  Just how I like my asses.” 

 

Dylan’s cock jerks again.  The thought of being fucked, along with the low growl that just came from Tyler’s chest, make him shake fervently.

 

“You want me to open him up the rest of the way with my dick, stallion?” Tyler inquires.

 

“Good idea, Tyler.” Jamie pants. “Switch up.”

 

Tyler slides out from underneath Dylan.  A spot of lube is visible on the seat of the Zamboni and  Dylan panics for a second. 

 

“Tyler, Al’s gonna kill me if we mess up his machine.”

 

Tyler just smirks sliding on a condom and coating it in lube.  When he rams his hard cock into Dylan in one quick thrust, Dylan completely forgets about his worry over the keeping the Zamboni clean as his mind goes blank. 

 

Jamie slides under Dylan and guides Dylan’s lips to his cock.  Dylan takes Jamie into his mouth with vigor and Jamie moans as Dylan hums around his cock.  A warm sensation spreads up Jamie’s back making his body shudder as Dylan manipulates Jamie’s cock.  Dylan is soft and sweet around his cock, pulling his foreskin forward and licking between that and his cock head. 

 

“Fuck, Larks that’s an awesome feeling!  Such a cute little cocksucker you are.”  Dylan hums his approval causing Jamie to shudder a second time.

 

Tyler fucks into Dylan with reckless abandon, hitting Dylan’s prostate with a consistent, rhythmic pace.  Dylan moans against Jamie’s cock with each thrust.  Dylan lets off Jamie, panting like a puppy, and   Jamie let’s Dylan enjoy the moment for a few seconds.  Watching Tyler pound that sweet young ass has Jamie’s cock aching and he quickly gets Dylan refocused on sucking his cock.

 

It doesn’t take long for Tyler to blow his load.  He’s tried to hold it back, but Dylan’s too tight and Tyler’s too hungry to stave off for long.  Jamie reads all Tyler’s signs that he’s close, the way his face contorts, and he clenches his eyes shut, how his whole body stiffens and shudders at the moment of release, the way his lips part and he lets out these low grunts and growls.  Jamie loves Tyler like this, raw and oozing sex.  Getting Tyler to top was one of the best things to come out of their hunt. 

 

Jamie slides his hand around the back of Dylan’s head and applies enough pressure to force his cock deeper into Dylan’s mouth.  There’s a moment when Dylan gags.  Jamie eases the push of his hand, giving Dylan the choice to pull back.  Dylan stills.  Jamie looks down and Dylan’s got his eyes open, a look of determination on his face.  Dylan closes his eyes and leans his head towards Jamie, taking his cock in deeper, letting it fill his throat.  Jamie moans, from deep in his chest, as Dylan swallows around his cock.  Even Tyler has never been able to completely deep throat the well-hung captain like this. 

 

“Damn, Larks.” Jamie swears, cupping Dylan’s head in his hands, holding him down on his cock.  “That’s fucking amazing.”

 

Tyler slips out of Dylan once he’s spent.  He’s so mesmerized by the sight of Dylan deep-throating Jamie that he nearly falls off the Zamboni.  He collects himself and steps down but keeps watching the show Dylan is putting on while he peels off the condom and gets his clothes back on. 

 

When Dylan pulls back and lets Jamie slip out of his mouth with a loud pop, his chin is wet with spit, his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are glassed over.  He’s a mess, but it’s one of the sexiest things Jamie’s ever seen.  Jamie pats his cheek, giving him silent praise, before he moves around to stand between Dylan’s legs.  He puts his condom on and uses the last of his lube packet. 

 

Even though Tyler had just fucked him silly, Dylan’s ass is still tight when Jamie begins to push into it, the rim of muscle resisting the intrusion.  Jamie bends down and kisses Dylan’s neck, whispering sweet nothings to him so he’ll relax again.  Dylan looks over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Jamie’s soft doe-eyes.  Jamie holds Dylan’s hips steady as he lines himself up again.  This time, the head of Jamie’s cock easily slips past the tight entrance.  Jamie rolls his hips, sliding his cock into Dylan slowly, inch by inch.  He works his hips back and forth, going a little deeper each time as he allows Dylan to adjust to the stretch of his cock.

 

Jamie briefly brushes Dylan’s prostate with his cock as he pulls out and slides back in, causing Dylan to arch up at the stimulation overload.  Jamie bottoms out, holding himself in Dylan.  Dylan mewls and starts to grind his ass against Jamie.

 

“Oh shit! Jamie, god that’s such a fucking big ass dick.” Dylan moans.

 

“Don’t tell him that, Dyl, it’ll go straight to his head.” Tyler chirps.

 

Jamie starts thrusting, reaching around to stroke Dylan in rhythm with his thrusts.  Dylan pants and groans as Jamie pounds away, finding his pace, slowing occasional to keep himself from coming too quickly so he can enjoy the tight heat that Dylan’s ass offers.  The noises coming from Dylan go straight to Jamie’s cock, though, and he knows he’s never going to make this last as long as he wants.  The way Dylan’s ass is spasming around his cock isn’t helping either. 

 

Jamie works Dylan’s cock harder, stroking it fast and rough.  Dylan’s breathing hard beneath him, small grunts making his breathing erratic.  Jamie feels Dylan’s body shake as he comes, spraying long white ribbons over the seat of the Zamboni, officially christening it.  Jamie lets go of Dylan’s cock to grab his hips instead.  He fucks harder, his hips snapping back and forth, jackhammering into Dylan’s ass.  Jamie thrusts a few more times, explodes himself while fucking the last shudders of orgasm out of Dylan.

 

Jamie slides out of Dylan who whimpers as the feeling of emptiness washes through his body.

 

“Say, um Larks, we uh, missed our flight.  I know you have a couple of days off, don’t suppose there’s any chance you’d be headed to Columbus is there?”  Tyler says as the three are cleaning up.

 

Dylan smiles.  “Funny you should mention that, I was getting ready to head to City Airport.  Have a charter booked.  Gonna surprise Zach.” 

 

“I don’t think it will be much of a surprise.”  Tyler grins.  “He’s kind of the one that told us we could hitch a ride with you if we missed our flight.”

 

“So you knew?”  Dylan says, the whole thing coming together in his brain finally.  “You planned this.  Tyler wasn’t lost.”

 

“S’cute.  Slow on the uptake, but cute.”  Jamie pats Dylan’s cheek.

 

“Well, fuck.”  Dylan laughs, then points at the condoms.  “Oh, and you need to get rid of those. Blash finds them and we’re dead. He knows the head of the forensics department at Western and has threatened DNA tests if he finds any evidence of his new arena being soiled.  Something about wanting to keep the LCA pristine for its first year.” 

 

Tyler smiles at Dylan’s awkwardness.  “Well I think we just christened it properly.”

 

“Well,” Dylan dips his head sheepishly.  “It’s maybe been christened by a few guys already.”

 

They dispose of the evidence, then they all head to the airport.  As they take off, Dylan spots Jamie’s death grip on the armrests.

 

“Hate flying.”  Jamie says when he notices Dylan’s puzzled look.

 

“You’re a professional hockey player that flies thousands of miles a year, and you hate flying?”

 

“Shut up Dylan, you aren’t making this easier.” Jamie says through clenched teeth as the plane’s wheels leave the ground causing that momentary drop as the wind takes over the plane’s movement.  Tyler laughs at Jamie’s uneasiness.

 

Dylan and Tyler look completely relaxed.  The flight attendant brings drinks, and Jamie slams down his double shot of whiskey on the rocks.  It burns going down, but serves it’s purpose, taking the edge off his nerves.

 

After the plane lands, Dylan gets an email from the team.

 

_A crusted over white substance was found on one of the Zamboni’s.  Al suspects a member of the team may be responsible.  If the guilty party is found, they will be washing the Zamboni for a month. -Blash_

 

Dylan turns white as a ghost.  Jamie and Tyler find it cute as fuck.

 

“Zach’s waiting.  I texted him, since you said he already knew I was coming.  You guys need a lift to the hotel?”

 

“My god Dylan, you are a life saver!”  Jamie winks at him, then adds sarcastically.  “We thought you’d never ask.”

 

Dylan and Zach drop Tyler and Jamie off at the hotel. 

 

“Thanks for finding me, got lost in that new arena and missed the bus.”  Tyler says to Dylan, then winks at Zach.

 

“Lost.  Right.  Hey, you two hunting while you’re here? Can you pick Breadman.  He’s been such a sad sack lately, missing Jonny and Pat.  Can you help him out?”

 

“We’re already on it.” Tyler smirks.

 


End file.
